A Jump into Hell
by Liontalon
Summary: Two marines have an accident while parachuting down behind enemy lines they end up in the star wars galexy. But the problem is not only getting home but with Tasha not trusting clones will Terri be able to keep her a bay...  OC's with real star wars C's
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I know I should be finishing my other stories not starting a new one but I've had this idea in my head for about two weeks now and well here it is.**

A Jump into Hell

_(Terri)_

"Terri? Terri?" someone called, "Ugh come on wake up it's almost time for you to go and you still have to get Tasha ready" with that my eyes shot open and I looked to see Staff Sergeant Randy Adams looking down at me.

"What time is it?" I asked throwing off the covers and grabbing uniform.

"You have an hour until the bird leaves" Randy said walking out; I sighed before quickly changing and grabbing my pack. After I had everything I went straight for the kennels to get Tasha ready to go. As I went in kennel master Rick Thomson was standing there with a hard glare.

"Sergeant Willison you're late" he said harshly, I'm new to this unit and Thomson hates me.

"Sorry kennel master Thompson" I said quickly and tried to squeeze by the large man but he caught my shoulder and spoke with a cold threatening voice.

"_I don't think you women deserve to be a Marine let alone a dog handler! One mistake and you'll be out of here faster than you can say sit!"_ and with that he let me go and stalked away. I looked after him for a minute then continued down the rows of kennels to my dog's and Tasha was sitting with her head tilted and a look on her face like _'you slept in again didn't you'_.

Tasha is a large German shepherd with a care-free attitude until it came to a mission or me on missions she is all business and when it came to my safety you would think she was another dog. Her coat is mostly black with dark brown on her paws, underbelly, and the normal facial marks. Her eyes are soft honey brown and are all ways alert.

"Hey Tasha" I said as I opened the kennel door and Tasha greeted me by jumping up to put her paws on my shoulders and lick my face I pushed her off and grabbed her special ballistic vest and harness I first slipped the harness on the fitted the vest. "You ready for a jump my girl?" I asked shaking her vest to make sure it is secure then I attached the leash and grabbed the doggles and muzzle before exiting the kennel with Tasha at my side.

Thomson met me on my way and handed me Tasha's supplies (food and stuff like that) for the time I was going to be gone I quickly stuffed it into my pack before proceeding to the copter pad.

Captain Sanders and Randy were waiting, Randy's dog Uno a male Belgian Malinois sat by Randy his head held high and ears alert.

"Staff Sergeant Willison and Sergeant First Class Tasha, nice of two to join us" he said when I came up and stood at attention "at ease" he laughed and motioned to the copter. I hopped aboard and when to one of the two mobile metal kennels in the back and held the door open for Tasha, she hesitated a little before climbing into the kennel; Randy and Uno did the same and after the dogs were situated we went to sit by the Captain.

_(1 hour later) _

Randy and Uno were all geared up and ready to go, he checked his parachute once more before patting his chest signaling for Uno to jump up so Randy could clip Uno's vest to his own without having to worry about losing him.

"You're dropping three miles to the north right?" Randy yelled to me over the sound of the copter's blades.

"Ya don't be late" I said pulling on my 'chute.

"Don't worry! Oorah?"

"Oorah!" the captain and I chorused (I think I even heard the pilot say it) the dogs barked in their own oorah.

With that Randy grinned and jumped from the copter; went right back to gearing up as soon as I was done a released Tasha from her kennel and strapped on her doggles and muzzle.

I threw my pack over my shoulders and sat down and patted my lap and Tasha leapt onto my legs and waited as I clipped her to my vest and I heard the pilot say we're approaching the drop zone. I stood slouching a bit under Tasha's weight and made my way to the edge of the copter and looked at Captain Sanders who grinned and raised his fist into the air I copied the movement and we both yelled "Oorah" and Tasha barked with us. Then I jumped.

The air blowing onto my face cooled me down and the excitement of freefalling was exhilarating, I was grinning until the time came to pull the 'chute. I pulled the cord but nothing happened I pulled again and still nothing! My heart started racing with fear, and Tasha knew it she could feel the anxiety coming off me and she has been on enough jumps to know the 'chute should be out by now, I heard her whimper. I then tried the emergency cord and nothing happened _'no, no, no, no, no!' _was the only thought racing through my head. I tried the emergency cord again this time pulling as hard as I could and to my relief the 'chute opened.

I let out a sigh of relief and watched the ground approach, but when we reached around a hundred feet the cables snapped and Tasha and I plummeted down toward the ground. I noticed that the way we were positioned I would land on Tasha so I flipped myself around so I was on the bottom and 70 pound Tasha would land on me. I no longer could see how close to the ground we were so I wrapped my arms around Tasha's neck and buried my face into her fur and waited…

**Stop well I hope to get back to Echo's story soon but I have writers block and I'm hoping this story will help me with it I got my inspiration for this story from Kishadow's Dark Collision and a great book called **_**The Dogs of War**_** hope to update soon ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas I got a present for all of you… another chap. I like this story a lot. Big Thanks to Kishadow for the review ;) **

A Jump into Hell

_~~~~~(Terri)~~~~~_

If you've never hit the ground after falling a 100ft with a 70lb dog hit you and a bunch of gear you have never felt pain. All I know is the feeling of the ground as I hit and the crunching of bones; I'm surprised I'm still even alive. But the pain was over whelming and I blacked out quickly.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I woke to pain and the sound of Tasha growling and pulling on the clips that held her to me. Her growls turned to sharp barks as I heard footsteps of someone approaching. I prayed that it was Randy and Uno but with Tasha's barking and lunging becoming desperate I knew it clearly wasn't.

_~~~~~(Rex)~~~~~_

I was leading a patrol to sweep the area for droids before going back to the Resolute when I heard a soft growling. I signaled to the men to stop and pointed toward the bushes in front of us.

We readied our weapons and crept forward. I grabbed the bush and quickly nodding to everyone to tell them to be ready and pulled the bush aside jumping out with my blaster trained on the growling animal. The animal was black and brown and was wearing some kind of sandy colored vest and had metal bars around its jaws. The animal was also attached by the vest to a human female who seemed to be unconscious. I took a step forward and lowered my blaster; as soon as I did that the animal's growls changed to loud vicious barking and it was doing its best to lunge at us.

Then I heard a metal snap and suddenly the animal was charging at me; before I could raise my blaster to defend myself I was on the ground with the animal's snapping jaws inches from my face the only thing keeping it from tearing into my helmet are the metal bars…

_~~~~~(Terri)~~~~~_

Tasha's lunging became more desperate then I heard the sound of snapping metal as she broke the clips. _'NO!' _She was off of me and then I heard a thump and Tasha snarling and barking. Then I heard what sounded like a gunshot and Tasha howl in pain!

My eyes shot open and I tried to sit up but fell back with a cry. I thought of going back to sleep but no I had to help Tasha!

"Tasha… come… now!" I gasped, satisfied when the sound of padding paws reached my ears then I noticed how uneven they were fear coursed through me as I heard a dull thump nearby and the padding stopped. "No… Tasha…" then I blacked out.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I woke again with very little pain sitting up I could hear Tasha barking and growling. I opened my eyes to see I was in some kind of cell.

"Huh?" was all I could muster as I looked around noticing some kind of orange wall that kept me in and I could see Tasha in the cell across from mine barking her head off.

"Tasha! Quiet!" I ordered and the shepherd fell silent. Then an armored figure appeared in the doorway, I saw him press a button on the outside of the cell and the orange wall disappeared and as he stepped in it reappeared.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up" he said removing his helmet to reveal a man with tanned skin and short black hair he reminded me of my husband Cliff _'oh no! Cliff and my little 9 year old Jessica! My family!' _"I'm Kix, the medic here. I've treated your wounds and did the best I could on your animal" he said pointing behind him to Tasha who was crouched down with her ears flat and her fangs bared.

"And why are you keeping me here? Where are we? And who do you work for?" I snapped he looked taken back but opened his mouth anyway but he was cut off as the orange wall disappeared again, and four men walked in. The older man had short sandy brown hair and beard with blue eyes; the younger one had straggly dark brown hair with blue eyes and had a scar running through his right eye. The other two men had armor like Kix's except one had yellow markings instead of blue.

"Thank you Kix" the older man said as Kix stood at attention, Kix then nodded and walked out. "Now young one what's your name?" he asked me.

"Why should I tell you?" I spat.

"Because our men just saved your life"

"I'll tell mine if you tell yours"

"Alright then, my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi"

I thought for a minute and replied "Jenny Walker" and Kenobi frowned.

"I can sense you're lying" he sighed and shook his head in annoyance, "can you please tell us your real name?"

"So you can track down my family? I don't think so!" I snapped leaning forward and as I did my dog tags fell out of my shirt. The younger man saw this and reached out his hand and the tags started too slid off my head and toward him I was too astonished to do anything about it. When they reached him he looked at them with a look of confusion that soon turned to annoyance.

"_What kind of foolishness is this? You speak perfect Basic but you can't write in __Aurebesh?"_ the young man yelled his fist clenching around the chain.

"Anakin…" Kenobi warned.

"What are you talking about I'm speaking English and that writing is in English you're speaking English!" I snapped momentarily forgetting the levitating thing.

"I'm speaking Basic your speaking Basic!" Anakin shouted.

_~~~~~(Rex)~~~~~_

Right now I'm in a cell with the woman we found and General Skywalker arguing about language with Kenobi looking extremely annoyed.

I opened a channel with Cody who was standing beside me "Yes?" I heard him ask in a confused tone.

"Are they really fighting about a language?" I asked in shock.

"Yea they are. That's what happens when you put two hotheads in the same room"

"How do you know she's a hothead?"

"One she is fighting with Skywalker. Two she can control that animal behind us. Three she lied easily and looked honest to Kenobi; and four she jumped on Kix after he told her he treated her injuries."

"Good point" I said before turning back to the argument.

"It's English!" the woman yelled.

"Is not!"

"_Is too!"_

"_Is not!"_

"_Is too!'_

"_Is-" _

"_Enough both of you!"_ Kenobi finally snapped.

"Sorry Master" Skywalker said.

"Sorry" the woman huffed before looking past me.

_~~~~~(Terri)~~~~~_

Just great I got into an argument with my captor about a language! 'I'm a fool' I thought and I looked past the man with blue striped armor to see Tasha leaping at the barrier and barking. As she jumped again she landed wrong and cried in pain.

"Tasha!" I gasped and tried to reach my dog but the man with orange stripes caught my arm.

"Answer the General's questions!" he ordered.

"Says who- wait General?" I asked and turned to look at Kenobi for conformation he nodded.

"Yes I'm General Kenobi, this is General Skywalker, that's Commander Cody and he's Captain Rex. Rex and his squad are the ones who found you."

I let out an annoyed sigh "Great everyone here outranks me"

"Outranks you? You mean you're in the military?" Captain Rex asked in disbelief.

"Yea, I'm Staff Sergeant Terri Willison, and that's my C.O. Sergeant First Class Tasha"

"Oh so your name is Terri Willison?" the Captain said and I could hear the grin in his words, as my expression changed from annoyance to horror during the argument with Skywalker I had forgotten to keep my trap shut.

"_Shit!" _

**I was planning on making it longer but didn't happen sorry until next time! R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people of the fanfiction universe… I'm back with another chap but we aren't in the star was world here we're back on Earth after Terri and Tasha jumped I might switch back to them a few times but… and as I was rereading the last chap I noticed a mistake Terri's daughter Jessica is eleven but the last time Terri saw Jessie she was nine because Terri has been on a two year tour and this was her last mission and she was to be back home on Christmas day. **

A Jump into Hell

_(Randy)_

The unit we were working with recovered Uno and I quickly; we were soon on our way to pick Terri up. The humvee shook as we crossed the rugged terrain; Uno sat at my feet looking around at the other soldiers in the humvee. I noticed a larger man looking over at us.

"Can I help you with something?" I called not like the look I was getting.

"Yeah, why do we need _two_ dog teams? Are you not as good as they make you guys out to be?" he asked harshly.

"Knock it off Brick" another man spoke as he swept his dirty blond hair into his helmet.

"No Yang I want to know"

"I don't know how they make us out to be but She-wolf and Tasha are good" I said using our call signs Terri as She-wolf and me as Mutt "This is She-wolf's last mission before she goes stateside and besides the dogs work better together" Brick didn't seem to like my answer but didn't push it any longer.

After a few minutes I noticed the humvee start to slow and come to a stop, Uno and I hopped out first followed by the others, I glanced around Terri was nowhere in sight.

"So where is she?" Brick asked in an amused tone. I ignored him and looked at Uno who had started whining.

"Uno" the dog looked up at me waiting for an order "Find Tasha" at first I thought when Terri suggested teaching the dogs commands to find one another was stupid now I'm relieved that we did because Tasha wouldn't leave Terri's side. The other soldiers glanced at me confused, but Uno started pulling on the leash into the brush. I let him drag me and the others followed glancing around, we soon came to a small clearing.

I froze as did Uno all that was in the clearing was a torn up parachute the cables looked as if they were snapped.

"She-wolf" I called as loudly as I dared my heart started racing when there was no response "She-wolf… _Terri_" I was growing frantic _'where could she be'_ I felt Uno pull his leash from my hands. Suddenly I thought of something else "Tasha come" still nothing then Uno gave a short bark.

I ran over to see what he had found, and when I did I felt my heart stop, her helmet. It was cracked and tattered, but the blood that was smeared on it is what scared me the most. I noticed something sticking out from the edge; I grabbed gently and pulled it away trying not to get blood on it.

It was a picture of her and Tasha sitting in front of the helipad after a mission. "No…

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (After Mission) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

"Captain" my voice cracked in grief "You wanted to see me" Sanders looked at me with a pained expression.

"Yes Sergeant, please have a seat" he nodded toward the chair in front of his desk, I quickly sat and looked at him expectantly "You had no luck in finding Terr- Sergeant Willison, correct?" I could see he was trying desperately to keep a professional appearance.

"That is correct sir; all we found were her parachute and helmet"

"Thank you Sergeant; we'll send a notice home to her family"

"Sir" I spoke before I thought it through.

"Yes" He waited expectantly.

"…sir I would like to notify the family personally"

"What?"

"I would like to personally tell Terri's family about her death… sir"

"Are you sure Randy?"

"Yes sir"

"Ok" he said after a moment "You leave in the morning"

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Later the Next Day) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

After checking into a hotel I made my way down to the parking lot where the rental car was parked, and after receiving a few odd looks at my blue dress uniform I headed toward Terri's address. A half-hour later I pulled up to the house. It wasn't large but wasn't small either; I quickly made my way up the steps really wishing I had Uno with me. _'What am I going to say? She is supposed to be back in two days!'_ I was panicking inside my head. I nervously rang the door bell, while repeating in my head _'Don't panic, don't panic'_.

As the door opened I was greeted by the face of a little girl around 11 or 12, Jessica if memory served. She had long brown hair slightly darker then her mother's, and bright green eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked eyeing me and my uniform warily.

"I'm Sergeant Randy Adams, is your father here?"

"Yeah, come in" she moved to let me inside the closed door behind me, then lead me to another room. I wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted me, a man around my age was plugging in the lights to a Christmas tree, and an older couple sat pulling ornaments out of a box. "Dad someone's here to see you"

Everyone look toward me and the happy atmosphere became worried and cold. The man stood up and gave me a wary look.

"How can I help you?" he asked, walking stiffly toward me.

"Cliff Willison?" I needed to be sure.

"Yes that's me"

I removed my hat and looked at him in the eye.

"I'm Staff Sergeant Randy Adams. I'm here to inform you on Staff Sergeant Terri Willison's death" I stopped talking to let the news sink in, his eyes widened and grief filled them, a sob to my right made me see the older woman staring at me, tears ran down her face.

"No… please my daughter can't be dead" she whispered her gaze was now pleading.

"I'm sorry ma'am"

"How?" my gaze went back to Terri's husband "How did she die?"

"I don't exactly know sir"

"_Well find whoever was her and find out how the hell she died!" _

"Cliff"

"Daddy"

Cliff turned to look at them all of which had sorrow filled eyes and wet faces.

"Please I need to know"

"I was with her, we were parachuting behind enemy lines, I jumped first, she was going to jump a few miles away. When we got to the pickup point, Terri wasn't there, I had my track hers and we came to a clearing. The cables on the 'chute looked like they snapped and we also found her helmet it was beat up and smeared with blood. We never found her body but I did find this" I pulled the picture of Terri and Tasha from my pocket, and handed it to him. His breath hitched as he looked at the photo.

"You found her body?" his voice was hoarse as if he was holding back tears.

"No"

"Then she can still be…"

"I doubt it, but if _she is alive I promise you that I will find and bring her back_"

**That's all folks. Remember that most of this chapter took place before the next chapters. Until next time ;) **


End file.
